Read My Mind
by Lara Knight
Summary: -Wait, what?- She stopped for a moment, that wasn't her voice thinking that. –Oh god, I'm finally losing it- She thought running her fingers through her wet brown hair.-Wonder what else those fingers could do- Beca's eyes widened, that was definitely not her voice. Bechloe reading each others minds.
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by Mscourts**

* * *

Read my mind

It started in the shower, or after the shower Beca still couldn't tell because she only noticed when she found herself thinking about how cute her boobs were. And so it started.

_-God my breasts are so cute and small-_ Beca thought looking down at them while the hot waves of water from the shower hit her back.

_-Wait, what?-_ She stopped for a moment, that wasn't her voice thinking that. _–Oh god, I'm finally losing it-_ She thought running her fingers through her wet brown hair.

_-Wonder what else those fingers could do- _Beca's eyes widened, that was definitely not her voice.

That was the last she heard of the voice for a while, young Beca was starting to think it was just a one-time thing.

* * *

Aubrey was yelling at them again, god she was so over this aca-bitch_. -I want my drink bottle so bad. Good I'm so thirsty. Is it worth Aubrey biting my head off? Sooo thirsty!- _Beca heard looking down she assumed it was Chloe thinking out loud, wouldn't be the weirdest thing the red head has done.

Getting annoyed the brunette reached over a few chairs and grabbed Chloe's drink bottle and threw it to her. Chloe caught it and Beca sat down looking at her phone again hoping the lecture would be over soon.

Silence. _–Why wasn't Aubrey yelling?-_ Beca thought looking up to see a confused blonde.

"What?" Beca asked suddenly realising everyone was staring at her and feeling really uncomfortable because she didn't know why.

"I wanted a drink, what's the problem Bella's?" Chloe asked shifting the attention slightly.

"How did she know through?" Lily whispered the whole room was so quiet you could actually hear her.

**~New message from Chloe**

**~U txted me go w/ it**

"She texted me" Beca quickly answered the Bella's questioning looks.

They seemed happy with the answer because Aubrey went back to yelling.

_-Chloe can you…hear me? Come in Chloe! This is Beca on thoughts radio, over.- _ Beca thought looking at Chloe grinning as she did knowing the red head could most likely hear her.

Chloe sent her a not-now-Beca look and looked back at Aubrey trying to be a good co caption.

1 hour later and Aubrey were still going, not that anyone was even trying to look like they were listening anymore.

_-I wonder..- _Beca began forgetting that Chloe could hear every word.

_-No- _Chloe's voice interrupted.

_-I hadn't even finished my thought yet!- _Beca whined looking at Chloe who had an abnormally serious look on her face

_-I know where that thought is going Beca and you aren't doing it- _Chloe subconsciously shaking her head no a little.

"Aubrey can I go to the bathroom please?" Beca stood up and asked politely knowing Aubrey wouldn't say no.

"Fine, be quick" Aubrey replied quickly before going back to her rant on Trebles.

Beca smiled laughing evilly I her head as she walked to the gyms built in bathrooms, knowing Chloe could hear every word.

* * *

**There shall be a smuty chapter 2**

* * *

**A Sendrick-kissed production**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe a little too much

**Due to a surprising amount of followers on this story heres a chapter two...probz messed up the story but...meh.**

* * *

_-Beca, no- _Chloe's voice echoed in her mind.

_-You can't stop me- _Beca whispered, grinning as she pushed the door open.

_-You wouldn't- _Chloe's voice spoke, Beca could feel that was Chloe telling herself more than her.

Chloe starred at Aubrey, trying to focus on every word she was saying rather than what Beca could be doing, hopefully not what they were thinking. -_They? God this was getting weird- _she felt the cool touch on the bathroom door locking under her fingertips.

_-Did you feel that?- _Beca asked leaning against the stalls door.

-_No- _Chloe quickly replied.

Beca wasn't convinced and rolled her eyes. _–Don't roll your eyes at me, alt girl- _Chloe's voice bounced around in Beca's skull, the words taking a second to sync in.

_-You felt me roll my eyes?- _Beca asked.

_-No….that would be weird if we could feel what the other felt- _Chloe told her trying to look focus in the gym on whatever Aubrey was saying to Fat Amy.

_-Because hearing each other's thoughts isn't- _Beca pointed out.

No reply.

_-I know you felt it- _Beca beckoned.

_-No you don't- _Chloe teased; Beca could imagine the challenging smirk on her face.

Beca suddenly pinched her arm, hard.

"Ouch!" Chloe said out loud in the gym grabbing her arm where Beca had pinched herself.

"Chloe?" Aubrey turned to her friend.

"Yeah?" Chloe replied while thinking _–Beca, stop it-._

"You okay?" Aubrey looked at her trying to figure out how she could be suddenly hurting.

"Yeah, fine" She smiled ignoring the pain left lingering on her arm.

_-You totally feel it!- _Beca almost yelled at her excited.

_ -Nope- _Chloe replied, feeling what each other felt was just bordering on too weird.

_-Liar- _

_-No, now come back to the gym before I come get you- _Chloe told her in her bossy and cute voice.

_-You brought this on yourself- _was all Beca replied.

_-Brought what?...Beca?...Oh god, she isnt going to- _Chloe thought.

Beca was standing in the toilet stall, alone thinking if she really wanted to do this, did she really want to cross this line to prove that Chloe felt what she was feeling.

She unzipped her jeans and thought _–too late to turn back now-._

_-Turn back? Beca if you are thinking about doing what you were thinking before god help me- _Chloe's panicked voice.

Slithering her fingers past the waistband of her underwear feeling the wetness already there; partly because of the danger of trying to get her best friend horny in the next room and partly because the whole situation was a strange turn on.

_-Beca, what are you doing?- _Chloe asked almost like a warning.

_-Why does it matter if you can't feel it?- _Beca answered continuing her teasing.

_-Why would it matter if I did?- _Chloe finally asked feeling that tingling that she was dreading.

"Okay, now lets get back to training!" Aubrey finally finished.

Aubrey and Chloe were at the front showing the other Bellas the easier moves, now sweat needed just memory.

"Chloe why are you so red?" Aubrey asked the red head seemingly more red and slightly out of breath than she should be with the easy moves.

_-Yeah, Chloe. Why are you so red?- _Beca's voice panted sending shivers through her whole body.

"Just missed the gym last night" Chloe answered trying to sound calm during the 2 most painful minutes of her life so far trying to ignore the touch of Beca's fingers and the hot burning sensation growing like it did.

_-Don't worry I'll give you a work out- _Beca told her, Chloe could practically see her winking.

_-You did not just say that-_ Chloe laughed.

"Chloe? Do you wanna take the group? I'm gonna see where Beca is" Aubrey asked and Chloe's eyes grew big with terror.

_-Beca, stop shes coming to find you- _Chloe thought rapidly.

"Oh my god" Chloe gasped audibly as Beca's fingers hit began swiftly working their magic.

"Chloe?" Fat Amy actually sounded concerned that she had pulled a muscle or something.

"Yeah, yeah….I'm fine" Chloe answered biting her lip.

"You look like you're in pain" Cynthia Rose pointed out.

_-She's in anything but pain- _Beca irrupted.

_-Your listening in on my conversations now?- _Chloe asked sounding annoyed, turned on but annoyed and Beca knew it.

_-Hard not to- _

"I'm fine" Chloe answered with a fake smile.

_-Aubrey is coming-_ Chloe pointed out.

_-I know. She won't find me, don't worry- _Beca answered cockishly.

"Where is that girl? Someone call Beca she's MIA" Aubrey called out walking back into the gym.

"Did you check the bathroom?" Chloe asked, almost wanting the torturing of Beca's members to be over, almost.

"Of course, no sign of her" Aubrey replied annoyed, but then again when wasn't she.

"I need to sit down" Chloe said out loud walking towards the nearest chair.

_-I thought you were…oh my fucking god…..- Chloe thought._

_-Yes?- _Beca hummed.

"Chloe?" was the last words the red head remembers saying before her legs just gave up on her, correction her whole body did.

"Beca?" She whispered.

_-Chloe?-_ Beca answered.

_-Dude you gotta wake up, people are freaking out- _Beca told her.

"Chloe" A voice called her back to the world.

"Beca?" She asked realising her eyes were closed.

"Beca I'm going to kill you" her eyes shot open and the red head sat up.

But not on the gym floor, in her bed sweating the morning light streaming through the window.

"Beca, hey? I have days when I want to kill alt girl too but I thought you liked her" Aubrey asked looking at her computer sitting on the other side of their room.

"I do" Chloe replied rubbing her face trying to focus on what was real.

"Maybe a little too much" Aubrey mumbled.

"What's that meant to mean?" Chloe snapped, she wasn't really a morning person normally and strange dreams didn't help.

"You talk in your sleep, Chlo" Aubrey smiled and kept typing.

Chloe fell back into her bed and groaned.

_-Well that was a strange dream- _Beca's voice awkwardly spoke.

_-We are sharing dreams now?!- _Chloe screamed out loud.

* * *

**Sendrick-kissed on tumblr.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	3. Chapter 3 Connection

**I dont understand why you guys like this so much but thanks.**

* * *

Chloe looked herself in the mirror while scrubbing her teeth with her toothbrush like she did every morning.

_-Are we gonna talk about this?- _Beca asked sounding slightly worried that she was asking.

_-Nothings bothering me, shouldn't you be out of bed by now we have to be at the gym in 30 minutes- _Chloe replied still bushing her teeth.

_-How about what's bothering you so much that you are destroying your gums to the point of blood?- _Beca's voice sounding annoyingly adult.

_-There not bleeding, Beca- _

_-Yes, they are I can taste it- _Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe looked down at the blood she had just spat out.

_-Can we talk about this later?- _Chloe began stripping off her clothes preparing for a shower, the idea of Beca 2 buildings away also feeling naked because of this didn't cross her mind.

_-Chloe?- _Beca sounded confused and sleepy.

_-What is it, Beca?- _ Chloe asked turning on the water wanting to get this morning chat over before her shower.

_-Strange question but are you naked? - _Beca sounded more awkward than ever.

_-Why would you think that?- _ Chloe asked testing the water of her running shower.

_-Because you seem to be a lot, Chlo.- _Beca teased feeling water on her fingers but choosing to ignore it.

_-Am not- _Chloe defended sounding like a pre-schooler arguing that she wasn't a little kid.

_-Are too-_Beca teased finally getting out of bed.

"Am not!" Chloe yelled.

"You're not what, Chlo?" Aubrey called out.

"Nothing, Bree never mind" Chloe called back.

_-You are making me crazy- _Chloe thought finally happy with the temperature of the shower.

_-Are you in the shower?- _ Beca asked feeling very strange.

_-Why would you think that?- _Chloe replied wetting her hair.

_-Because I feel wet-_

_-That's what she said- _Chloe added.

_-So do you want to talk about this, while your showering?- _Beca was stretching Chloe could feel her muscles moving but she was standing still, possibly the strangest thing to happen so far.

_-Why would we talk about it? It's not a problem- _Chloe cracked the kink in her neck.

_-I think it could be a problem, Chlo…..a very big problem. How can I do anything when you can hear every thought I make?- _Beca brushed her hair roughly.

_-We are two teenaged girls there's nothing you could be thinking that could possibly freak me out, Beca- _Chloe washed her legs down.

_-You think we can do this?- _Beca asked looking herself in the mirror, happy enough with how she looked this morning.

_-Why not? - _Chloe was out of the shower and was drying herself off Beca could feel everything, if it was possible there connection or whatever you want to call it was getting stronger the more they used it.

_-Can you make Aubrey shut up, please?- _Beca asked growing more and more annoyed with every word coming out of Aubrey's mouth as it echoed through the silent gym.

_-I can make her shut up as much as much as I can make you shut up- _Chloe looked over at Beca.

_-This is such as waste of time- _Beca thought almost forgetting that Chloe could hear.

_-But there's nothing you can do so just be quiet and listen to Aubrey- _Chloe hummed.

_-Is that a challenge?- _Beca turned to look at her and cocked one of her eye brows.

_-Beca just sit there and be quiet I don't want Aubrey venting about how annoying you are for the third night in a row- _Chloe narrowed her eyes.

_-I wish I had a donut right now- _Beca thought after a few minutes.

After a few minutes of Beca imagining donuts Chloe grew hungry, "Aubrey can we have a donut break?" Chloe asked, "I meant snack break, god damn it Beca."

"Chloe, Beca hasn't said a word all practice" Stacie pointed out because out loud she hadn't.

"I just…have low sugar levels" Chloe suggested.

"Okay everyone take a break be back in half an hour" Aubrey said more calmly than anyone expected.

_-Donut?- _Beca offered smiling.

_-Donuts- _Chloe agreed walking towards the gym door hand and hand.

* * *

**Sendrick-kissed on tumblr if you want me to update come bug me.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	4. Chapter 4 Trying to study

**Where am I going with this story? No one knows.**

* * *

Chloe was going crazy. She was sitting in Beca's father's English class trying harder than ever to block out Beca. Have you ever tried to ignore Beca Mitchell? Ask anyone it's not possible.

"Miss Beale?" The professor Mitchell appeared in front of Chloe.

"Yeah, sir?" Chloe replied suddenly remembering why she was in the room.

"Are you with us?"

_-Nope not at all….when was the last time you actually listen to my dad?- _Beca chimed in.

"Yes" Chloe replied with that charming smile that always got teachers off her back.

_-Are you trying to make me fail this class?- _Chloe thought looking down at her blank paper.

_-I'm just bored you should have come hung out with me today- _Beca replied finally getting the hang of thought talking to Chloe.

_-We can hang out after class Bec's now can you get out of my head, please?- _Chloe pleaded tapping her pen on her book.

Beca went silent.

Chloe could still feel it that quiet humming that had been there since they _–they again Chloe really?- _had woke up. She could ignore it, _-I am Chloe Beale, I got Beca to join the Bella's and got Aubrey to let her in. I can do anything-._

_-Feeling a little down today?- _Beca interrupted, she was doing that a lot lately.

_-We need to get you a hobby or classes to go to-_Chloe replied walking to her room with a study plan set in her mind.

20 minutes later Chloe was sitting at her desk starring at a blank piece of paper which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

_-Are you gonna do something about that?- _Chloe thought annoyed.

_-About what?- _ Beca replied seriously.

_-You know exactly what- _Chloe began drawing a swirl with her penicil.

_-What are you on Chlo?- _

_-Come on don't make me come over there- _Chloe snapped growing frustrated at the lack of studying she was getting done.

_-I don't know what you're talking about Chloe- _Beca was lying on her bed again, _-does that girl do anything?- _

_-I do so- _

_-I'm trying to study- _Chloe looked at her little drawings all over the page.

_-What's stopping you?- _

_-You.- _

_-I'm just lying here, how am I stopping you?- _

_-You know how- _Chloe massaging her temples feeling an incoming headache.

Denial, Beca was in denial she had been horny all day why she hadn't done something about it already Chloe had really no idea. Why was the universe doing this to her?

Is there a polite way of asking someone to had sex with someone, anyone? This was the question Chloe had been quietly pondering all day, being super careful to not actually think it because of her current predicament with Beca.

Beca was wide awake but Chloe was most likely sleeping. The red head was probably taking a nap at her desk. However the sleeping was not Beca's problem with Chloe's thoughts but her dreaming. The dream that she could see and feel while trying to focus on Aubrey gathering the troops ready for Nationals….again

* * *

**Sendrick-kissed**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
